Jack x Elsa - Vida negra, Vida blanca
by Shutuniwa Mademo
Summary: Por siglos una bruja a mantenido en secreto millones de hechizos y conocimientos prohibidos, un día esto se pone a prueba, ya que un ente a nacido entre los humanos, y ella deberá de decidir si dejarlo vivir, y esperar a la inminente muerte del mundo, o matarlo, claro, que cada acción tiene su consecuencia...


_**Black life, White life **_

_**Capítulo - 001 - Compartir**_

**Reino de Arendelle | Castillo - 6:40 am.**

Sirvienta Vicky: ¡Amo!, ¡Amo! -_Gritaba la mucama mientras buscaba desesperadamente a una persona en particular-_

Rey Mike: ¡¿Qué ocurre?! _-Grito el hombre mientras se levantaba de su escritorio de trabajo-_

Sirvienta Vicky: Ya es hora… _-Dijo con entusiasmo pero con un toque de miedo-_

Rey Mike: _-Se sorprende por la noticia y se queda boquiabierto-_

**Reino de Arendelle | Habitación de los reyes - 6:47 am.**

Reina Elena: Tranquila hermana ya casi termina, continua así… -Le decía la mujer castaña mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer postrada en la cama-

Reina Liliana: -Pujaba mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de aire- Gra…gracias Elena… -Dijo con dificultad-

Sirvienta Vicky: Por aquí amo… -Dijo la anciana mientras entraba en la habitación-

Rey Mike: ¡Liliana! -Grito mientras entraba de golpe y se colocaba a un lado de su esposa-

Reina Liliana: Es…estoy bien… -Le sonríe tras decir esto-

Rey Mike: ¡¿Cómo van?! -Les preguntaba a las enfermeras que atendían el parto de la mujer-

Rey Harold: Tranquilízate -Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del rey en cuclillas- Ya casi terminan

Sirvienta Mili: ¡R-rápido hay viene! -Gritaba a las enfermeras mientras les entregaba toallas-

**Polo norte | Taller de Santa Claus 7:03 am.**

Conejo: ¡Ahh no puede ser! -Reprochaba mientras lanzaba un fajo de cartas-

Jack: ¡¿Cómo es que lo hace?! -Grito un poco malhumorado-

Meme: -Toma las cosas en medio de la mesa con una sonrisa en su cara-

Ada: ¿Otra vez jugando cartas? -Dijo mientras se acercaba volando a la mesa redonda-

Conejo: Meme nos ha estado ganando todo el día, ya me quito mis boomerangs… -Dijo mientras miraba al enano color dorado sentado a su derecha-

Jack: Pff…como sea, devuélvenos nuestras cosas rápido que tengo que hacer nevar en otra parte -Les aviso mientras se levantaba y tomaba lo que perdió en el juego- Pronto será navidad y si no hago nevar Norte me matara -Se decía a si mismo mientras se despedía de todos-

**Reino de Arendelle | Habitación de los reyes - 7:22 am.**

Reina Liliana: Es…hermosa… -Murmuraba mientras cargaba a su bebé en su regazo-

Reina Elena: ¿Cómo la llamaran? -Les pregunto a la pareja que miraba con dicha a la bebé-

Rey Mike: -Voltea a ver a su esposa- No lo sé…no lo planeamos

Un breve silencio reflejo la habitación mientras las enfermeras y sirvientas se retiraban a sus labores cotidianas.

Reina Liliana: Elsa… -Murmuro a los presentes-

Reina Elena: ¿Elsa? -Pregunto para asegurarse de haber oído bien-

Rey Mike: Elsa…mi pequeña Elsa… -Se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba a la bebé y la abrazaba tiernamente-

En su abrazo el rey sintió como la bebé despertaba y colocaba una de sus manitas en su pecho.

Rey Harold: ¡Mike! -Grito tratando de advertir algo-

El rey sin comprender que ocurría solo dio un vistazo detrás de él y no encontró nada.

Reina Liliana: ¡No puede ser tu pecho! -Grito mientras se tapaba la boca en signo de angustia-

Rey Mike: -Volteo a ver a su hija y pudo ver como desde la mano que coloco en su pecho brotaba escarcha, que poco a poco recorría su ropa hasta casi alcanzar su cuello- ¡¿Pero qué?! -El rey se apresuro a colocar a la niña en los brazos de su madre mientras se dirigía al espejo- ¿Qué es esto…?

Reina Elena: ¿Sera que…Elsa lo causo? -Pregunto en voz alta haciendo dudar a los presentes-

Reina Liliana: ¿E-elsa? -Llamo un poco atemorizada a su hija-

Logrando captar la atención de la bebé, esta se rio en cuanto vio el rostro de su madre, causando que de sus manos empezaran a brotar ráfagas de aire que hicieron que nevara levemente en la habitación.

Rey Mike: ¡Hay que hacer algo! -Grito aun con la escarcha en su pecho-

Rey Harold: ¿Pero qué hacemos? -Pregunto dando un paso adelante-

**Reino de Arendelle | Centro de la cuidad - 7:57 am.**

Jack: Un trabajo bien hecho -Se decía mientras admiraba como los niños jugaban con la nieve que creo- Bueno, fue el ultimo del día, hora de descansar -Antes de que el joven se dispusiera a hacer algo escucho un sonido que provenía del castillo- ¿Que planearán? -Susurro mientras se acercaba al palacio-

Cuatro caballos salieron de las puertas del palacio a toda velocidad, en ellos iban los reyes del reino de la luz y los gobernadores de Arendelle, todos siguiendo al caballo en el que iba la bebé ya dormida.

**Tierras del sur | Cabaña misteriosa - 8:43 am.**

Los cuatro caballos iban en formación evitando cualquier contacto con los habitantes de ahí. En eso un joven que parecía ser invisible para todos los presentes los seguía desde una altura no tan alejada del suelo.

Jack: (¿A que habrán venido tan lejos?) -Pensaba en todo el camino mientras los seguía de cerca-

Reina Elena: ¿E-estás seguro de que ella nos ayudara? -Preguntaba algo temerosa mientras seguía de cerca a su hermana quien sostenía a la bebé-

Rey Mike: Eh escuchado mucho de ella, dicen que es una gran bruja -Respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada entre las cabañas de madera- Aquí es… -Dijo mientras se detenía frente a una tienda-

Rey Harold: ¿Esto? Pero si es una maderería -Dijo algo desilusionado-

Rey Mike: Solo entremos… -Les ordeno para después amarrar a sus caballos a las varas de un árbol cercano y entrar a la tienda de piedra-

Antes de entrar el joven decenio hasta quedar en la entrada y decidir observar todo desde ahí.

Anciana: Oh sean bienvenidos pasen por favor -Decía con entusiasmo mientras veía entrar a los cuatro reyes por la puerta desgastada-

Rey Mike: Gracias… -Dijo mientras entraba junto con los demás detrás suyo-

Anciana: Oh, no puede ser… -Murmuro con sorpresa- los reyes del reino de la luz… Elena y Harold Lintern -Decía mientras los recorría con la mirada-

Reina Elena: (No sabía que nos conocieran por aquí…) -Pensó con una expresión de sorpresa-

Anciana: -Voltea y ve a sus acompañantes- Y ustedes son…Liliana y Harold Seikatsu, los gobernantes del reino de Arendelle…

Rey Mike: En persona… -Respondió en una leve reverencia-

Anciana: P-perdonen mi torpeza mis señores… -Les pedía mientras trataba de ponerse de rodillas en señal de respeto-

Rey Mike: No por favor, no es necesario… -Decía mientras ponía nuevamente de pie a la anciana-

Anciana: Díganme, ¿A qué se debe su visita a esta humilde tienda? -Pregunto con algo de ingenuidad-

Rey Harold: Escuchamos que aquí vivía una bruja y necesitamos su ayuda -Le pedía a la anciana con un tono de voz algo preocupado-

Anciana: ¿Bruja…? -Recorrió a las cuatro personas con la mirada hasta encontrarse con la bebé cubierta en una sábana- ¿Se podría saber para qué?

Reina Elena: Eso a usted no le concierne -Respondió algo enojada-

Anciana: Mmm bien, entonces, hasta luego -Se despedía mientras empujaba a los reyes fuera de la cabaña-

Rey Harold: P-pero -Balbuceaba tratando de detenerse-

Anciana: Gracias por su visita pero aquí no hay ninguna bruja -Insistía mientras los trataba de echar-

Rey Mike: Entienda en verdad lo nece-

Anciana: Perdonen ya tengo que cerrar -Interrumpió al hombre-

Reina Liliana: -Logro abrirse paso hasta quedar frente a la anciana- ¡P-por favor! -Grito logrando captar su atención- Es mi hija… -Le suplico con los ojos llorosos-

Anciana: -Dejo de empujar a los demás y se acerco a la reina que pedía su ayuda- Bien…yo soy la bruja, soy conocida como la bruja Ressun, solo los ayudare si recibo algo que les sea importante -Le pedía a la reina mientras estiraba su mano esperando recibir algo-

Reina Liliana: S-solo tengo esto… -Murmuró mientras le entregaba un collar que estaba oculto en las ropas de su cuello con el signo del reino grabado en cobre-

Bruja Ressun: Por aquí por favor -Les indicaba mientras salía de la tienda y cerraba la puerta detrás del último que salió-

La bruja al salir pudo atraer la atención de Jack, quien estaba sentado a unos centímetros al costado de la entrada.

Bruja Ressun: -Dio unos pasos después de salir de la tienda chasqueo los dedos y volvió a entrar- Adelante -Les pedía a las cuatro personas-

Jack: Mmm… -Murmuraba mientras entraba tras los reyes y encontrarse en una habitación oscura con un gran candelero negro que emitía una luz verde- Wow… -Se dijo a sí mismo para después observar como la anciana empezaba a lanzar diferentes pociones a el candelero mientras esta le hacía preguntas a los presentes-

Bruja Ressun: Entonces es una recién nacida…niña sana…solo me queda una duda -Les decía mientras tomaba dos últimas botellas-

Jack: No entiendo porque tanto escándalo… ¿Quieren hacer que la niña sea una buena reina? No lo sé… -Balbuceaba mientras volaba lentamente-

Rey Mike: Claro lo que sea -Respondió rápidamente-

Jack: ¿Alguien puede contestar mi pregunta? -Les decía a los padres de la niña- Pff, ¿Para qué le intento? -Se decía a si mismo debido a que era muy difícil que los adultos llegaran a creer en su existencia-

Bruja Ressun: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Pregunto con un tono cerio-

Reina Liliana: Elsa acababa de nacer, La sirvientas y enfermeras que me atendieron se retiraron y después de unos minutos dormida, su padre la abrazo…

Jack: Así que te llamas Elsa… -Le decía a la bebé dormida en los brazos de su madre-

Reina Liliana: Entonces ella respondió al abrazo, pero al tocarlo con su mano, de esta empezó a brotar escarcha que comenzó a esparcirse por su ropa hasta llegar a su cuello…

Jack: ¿De qué están hablando? -Pregunto algo emocionado-

Reina Liliana: Así que me la entrego, ella empezó a reír, y de sus manos creó una nevada en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos…

Jack: -Se quedo boquiabierto tras escuchar tal cosa- Norte no me la va a creer… -Se murmuro-

Bruja Ressun: Entiendo… _-Echo una de las pócimas al caldero causando un humo espeso que después comenzó a formar figuras algo irreconocibles-_

Reina Elena: ¿Q-que es esto? _-Pregunto con curiosidad-_

Bruja Ressun: Su hija posee una habilidad desconocida, incluso para mi, se me sería difícil de explicar esto, de cualquier forma es su decisión continuar o no…

Las cuatro personas compartieron miradas esperando llegar a una conclusión.

Rey Mike: Queremos continuar… _-Dijo decidido -_

Bruja Ressun: _-Mostro una expresión de angustia-_ Como ordene… _-Respondió sin más remedio que proceder-_

**Continuara…**


End file.
